Valentime's Day
Valentime's Day is the fifteenth episode in the series, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It premiered on February 14, 2015 to an audience of 1.80 million viewers. Plot Summary The Harper Quads get curious to find out why Tom and Anne aren't excited about Valentine's Day. They find a Valentine's Day tape and watch a video out of context making them believe that they ruined Valentine's Day for their parents. Full Plot It is Valentine's Day. The Harper Quads are competing to see which one of them gets the most Valentine's Day gifts. During Mrs. Harvell's class, Dawn gets a huge card from her girl friend, Mae. Inside the card, there's a huge cardboard cutout of Mae. Dawn declares herself the winner because Mae's gift supersedes anything the boys got. However, Mrs. Harvell tells them that best part about Valentine's isn't the number of gifts you get. She challenges them to do nice things for others instead. The quads decide to do something nice for their parents. But first, they have to do some digging to figure out what their parents like. While going through old stuff, the quads find an old video tape of their parents. In the video, Anne is pregnant and has just discovered that she's with quadruplets. She and Tom say that their Valentine's Day is ruined forever because of the kids. After hearing that, the quads turn off the video. They conclude that they're cursed and the reason why their parents don't celebrate Valentine's Day anymore. In order to let their parents enjoy their day without ruining it, the quads leave a note saying that they've left and will be back. But the part about them coming back is accidentally erased. The quads go to hang out at Tom's Get Sporty. They tell Josie that they're cursed but Josie tells them that there's no such a thing. Coincidentally, they accidentally ruin a couple's date. So, they decide to go hang out at Mae's. At Mae's, the quads accidentally let Mr. and Mrs. Valentine's cat, Debbie escape. As Debbie runs out, dogs follow her. The quads, Mae and her parents all run after Debbie and the dogs. By the time, they get to Tom's Get Sporty, there's a long line of gods chasing the cat. They ruin everything. The quads use that to convince Mae that they're really cursed. Back at home, Tom and Anne discover that the quads are missing. They find the note saying that they kids have left home. They start looking for the kids and eventually find them at Get Sporty. The kids explain why they ran away. After that, Tom and Anne reveal that if the kids had kept watching, they would have realized that the parents only said the kids ruined Valentines figuratively. They meant that no other Valentines Day would ever top that Valentine's Day when they found out about being pregnant with the quadruplets. The next day at school, the quads present to Mrs. Harvell's class what they learned on Valentine's Day. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper * Gabrielle Elyse as Josie Cooper Recurring Cast * Kyla Drew as Mae Valentine * Kiran Deol as Mrs. Harvell Guest Cast * Jason E. Kelley as August Valentine * Heidi Hill as Mrs. Valentine Continuity * Mae's cat, Debbie is seen again in Wrestle-Mae-nia. She is also mentioned in other episodes including It's a Hard Knocks Life and Three Men and a Mae B.. * In New Kid on the Block, Anne mentions the time the quads set the couch on fire in this episode. Trivia * This is the first Valentine's Day special.